Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Subversion/Act One
In his house Kira hands Mariah a cup of tea as Typhuss looks at Mariah. What, Tina working for the Alliance, I don't believe it, my niece and are you sure says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. I know how it may sound but I saw an Alliance mothership corridor, and I saw our niece in the window of the mothership Mariah says as she looks at both him and Kira. Typhuss walks around the table surprised Kira looks at them. That's not real proof and do not think I will go to General O'Neill and say, Jack, my niece Tina is a Alliance spy says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. Maybe what happened to Telford happened to Tina where was the last time you two saw her? Kira asked as she looks at them. Typhuss thinks. Two months ago, at the Quantum Café says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Mariah was thinking. She was at Thea's wedding shower Mariah says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at them. Did she seem a bit off like distance? Kira says as she looks at them. Mariah looks at her. She wore a short skirt with fish net stockings and a belly button shirt and it revealed the top of her breast, I tried talking to her about it but she got hostile Mariah says as she looks at Kira. Typhuss looks at Kira. I remember them fighting about it then Tina stormed off and leaves says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Mariah looks at him. Also her commanding officer on board the USS Thor said she was late for her duty shift five times Mariah says as she looks at him and Kira. He looks at them. That's not like Tina at all, I should go to Earth and talk to Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Mariah looks at him. I'll come with you Tina's family if the Alliance has screwed with her mind they better pray I don't find out Mariah says as she looks at him as she walks out the door. Typhuss looks at Kira as he holds her. I know today is my time off, but I have to go and I will see you later, ok says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. It's family go help your family on Earth, the house will still be here when you get back Kira says as she looks at him. Hoshi looks at him. Dad? Hoshi says as she looks at him. He kneels at his daughter. I have to go to work, I'm sorry Hoshi, I will see you when I get home and be good for your mom while I am gone says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She hugs him. I love you daddy Hoshi says as she looks at him. He hugs her back. I love you too, Hoshi says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi and lets go of her. Colonel Tyson tapped her combadge. Tyson to Phoenix two to beam up Colonel Tyson says as she speaks into her combadge. The Phoenix leaps into warp speed heading back to sector 001. In the mess hall Typhuss is looking out the window trying to grasp what Mariah just told him when Mariah walks in. Are you all right sir? Mariah says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I'm fine says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. She looks at him. I know that look it's the same that Will gets everytime Thea was doing whatever she does Mariah says as she looks at him. He explains about Tina. Why did the Alliance choose her, what's their endgame and what's the point of all this says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. Mariah looks at him. I'm not sure but I got an idea I've been reviewing the logs of what happened on board Destiny when Doctor Rush used the long range communications stones, I want you to convince General O'Neill to allow me to trade places with Tina Mariah says as she looks at him. He turns to her. What, no, it isn't going to work, you will end up being captured by the Alliance, all right, I will try says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. The Phoenix enters orbit around Earth. In Homeworld Command in General O'Neill's office Typhuss is explaining to Jack what's going on. Colonel Tyson had a dream, in it Tina is a Alliance spy and Colonel Tyson wants to trade places with Tina says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at him. How is she gonna do that T? Jack says as he looks at him. He looks at him. By using the long-range communication device says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at him. It's risky Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him.